


Blue Dress

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você tem 22 anos e esse é o seu segundo casamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dress

Você tem 22 anos e esse é o seu segundo casamento.

E você não usa branco, você usa azul.

Usar branco da primeira vez pareceu uma traição, você não era pura de maneira nenhuma.

Usar branco na segunda vez também pareceria traição você tem certeza, o seu noivo tornaria impossível para você usar branco e parecer verdadeiro, ele te consome, ele te faz tão sombria quanto ele.

Mas ele é o que você quer, ele é o que você sempre quis, então você desiste do vestido branco.

Você tem dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um azul que fosse tão bonito quanto. Você tem a empresa da sua mãe, o seu próprio império.

O império que você antes havia decidido que não queria, mas isso não é importante porque para o ter você precisa ser uma mulher com poder, se encontrar é algo que você tem certeza que não vai ser tão importante assim quando você o tiver.

Haviam outras cores que você poderia usar mas essas te trazem lembranças.

Amarelo que brilha como o sol (como Serena)

Rosa como você agindo como uma princesa na entrada do Met (e pela primeira vez na vida realmente se sentindo como uma).

Azul é a cor da tristeza dizem, mas as outras não vão servir então vai ter que ser essa mesmo.

Você diz que sim quando te perguntam se você aceita Chuck Bass como o seu legitimo esposo.

O resto da sua vida começou.

Você usa azul e sente como se isso fosse completamente apropriado.


End file.
